They don't bite
by Bella Diggory Cullen
Summary: Speak to him Adela; he is not going to bite you, she thought. Of course, he will not bite her because pretty boys do not bite girls – not unless you ask them to do it.


**Summary:** Speak to him Adela; he is not going to bite you, she thought. Of course, he will not bite her because pretty boys do not bite girls – not unless you ask them to do it.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Criminal Minds or any character. I just own my OCs.

* * *

_Speak to him Adela; he is not going to bite you_, thought Adela looking at the tall guy with light brown hair sitting a few seats to the left of her in the bar of the café.

He was sitting with his head down, holding a huge, half-empty cup of coffee in his left hand while tapping his foot rapidly against the floor and turning the pages of his book so quickly that she was sure that he wasn't actually reading it. He was pretty handsome, like the guys that you see in movies or novels leaving a country club for rich people with his tie and waistcoat in perfect order. His short hair was in perfect disorder; he could easily have been confused with a model who played the role of the sexy nerd that no one ever believed could exist in real life.

She had been looking at him since he had sat down in the bar. She was trying to be inconspicuous, but she quickly noticed that she sucked at looking at people without another person, or the person that she was looking at, noticing her, because the girl who was serving the coffee noticed that she was trying to look at him out of the corner of her eye and she couldn't keep from letting little laughs out and sending prying looks between her and the guy with brown hair. Fortunately, he didn't notice the looks from the girl because he was so focused on browsing through his book. If he had realized she was watching, she would have traveled to the nearest water source and drowned in it.

_You should go talk to him, nothing wrong is gonna happen_, she thought, but though she knew there was little chance that anything would come of it, she wasn't brave enough to do it and she didn't see herself doing it in a close future, so she decided that was better if she just focused on the pumpkins that another worker of the cafe was putting like Halloween decor on the counter rather than thinking on something that she knew that she would never do.

As she was focusing her mind on pumpkins of Halloween, Stella, the waitress, got near the light-brown-haired guy with a knowing smile to fill the monster-sized cupof coffee. "Uh, I didn't ask for more coffee," said the man with a tie as he saw how the girl was filling the cup.

"I know, Honey. This coffee is on the house," smiled the waitress, putting extra sugar packets on the table. She had seen the man put an excessive amount of sugar to the coffee, something like five packets.

"Uh, right; thanks," answered the man, proceeding to open the packets to put the amount in the coffee; he never wasted a coffee. Besides, he had already completed the paperwork of the last case and no one had called him informing him of a new one, so he didn't have anything to do.

Stella just smiled to him in answer and quietly walked to Adela. She stood in front of her; she suddenly and forcefully hit her elbows against the bar to support hercheek on one hand and to draw the attention of the girl in front of her.

Adela was wondering when the employee who was hanging cobwebs on the ceiling was going to fall off the ladder when she let out a little scream, surprised by thesound of the elbows of the other girl hitting the bar."You need something?" she asked of the blonde waitress.

"Yes; you see, I've been watching you since you entered here – how you are sending looks to this handsome guy here, and since I am a good Samaritan I decided to help you," said the blonde looking straight into Adela eyes. "I give him more coffee for you to have some time. So now you are going to go there and you will talk to this sexy nerd; you are going to make him to fall in love with you and then you are going to thank me for the rest of your life. Right? Go over there before he finisheshis coffee, and look, he's drinking very fast."

"Ahh...I do not think it's a good idea," Adela replied, shaking her head negatively. "I'm not good at talking with new people."

"You are talking with me right now," the waitress pointed out. "Well, that is enough."

Adela shook her head again and grimaced.

"I am not going to talk with him."

"Listen to me, girl," whispered the blonde. "I decided to help you, so you are going to talk to the guy, and if I have to drag you there to talk to him, I'm gonna do it. Also, if you do not talk to him, I will charge you the coffee that I have served him, and I'm going to talk to him and go out with him."

Adela sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I'm going," She wouldn't admit it, but the idea of the waitress dating the brown-haired guy bothered her and she didn't know her well enough to say if she honestly would drag her to him or not; the girl really looked able to dag her in front of all the people in the cafe, and as a bonus she didn't have money to pay foranother coffee. She made as if she was going to get up, but immediately sat back down.

"This is not a good idea."

"Just go and talk to him; he's not going to bite you!"

Adela, as she had mentioned before, knew that the guy wouldn't bite her, but this information didn't stop her from being nervous. She didn't answer the blonde and slowly stood up to drag herself to where the guy was. She stood for a second beside the seat next to where the guy sat before she sat down and gathered all the courage she had inside, preparing herself to speak. She just didn't expect to lose all her dignity. She touched the shoulder of the guy and he turned with a small jump.

"Um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Perfect Adela, you haven't even talked with him and you already scared him.

"What? No, it's okay, you just surprised me; I was concentrating on the book," answered the brown-haired guy and Adela suddenly needed air. If someone asked her to rate his voice from 1 to 10 she would give him a 3000. "You need something?"

"Yes, well, no, I just wanna know if I can sit with you, so... can I?" she asked as she felt how her cheeks went crimson red.

"Yes, no problem." Adela saw his cheeks color, and she felt better knowing that she wasn't the only one who was nervous. She sat down and started to panic. She didn't know what to say.

"Hello, I'm Spencer," he offered and Adela sigh with relief; maybe she wouldn't be a complete fool after all.

"Hi, I'm Adela," she held out her hand, which he shook for a few seconds and she could not help thinking how good his hand felt around hers.

Suddenly, Spencer pointed to the decorations that had been freshly laid by the employee.

"Did you know that Halloween is a party with a Celtic origin that the Irish brought to America?"

"No, not really," she smiled.

Definitely, the guy was not going to bite her. After all, the pretty boys do not bite girls, not unless you ask them to do it, and she sincerely hoped to have a chance to ask for it.


End file.
